one piece Mihawk and the daughter he never wanted! chapter 1
by writer2505
Summary: In the one piece world the reader is the young daughter of mihawk. AND will be learning to connect and bond with her father aslo mihawk. Will be learning something much harder than sword fighting and that's how to be a loving father to a child. Who HATES HIM! For leaving her has a baby with her shitty mother. Causing her to go through hell for her hole childhood and having
1. Chapter 1 The shock

Chapter 1 Mihawk and the daughter he never wanted! Reader!

Your pov

Like I care! If I don't have a father or a mother I don't need a mother who hates me or a father who leaves me before I was even a month old! I'm doing just fine by self I can look after myself! I don't anyone not now not ever...

I even managed to get my Self to Sabaody Archipelago! What other 8 year old can do that. Also I got the red hair pirates to take me all the way here. Of course the captain of the ship is really nice the famous captain shanks.

I wonder if they're looking for me after we ported into the docs I jump straight off ship. I promise them I wouldn't go running off on my own...but I only really needed them to get my here so I could find Rayleigh I want him to train me more some I could get better at my two sword style.

I turn to look at the gold handles of my swords being held on the black belt on my waist. Taking one of the handles into my hand I pull it out pointing my Black bladed sword up to the Skye the sun shining on it. Shanks said my swords reminded him of someone he used to fight with before he lost his arm. He also said I look like him with my dark black hair and my yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes he said I was the spitting image of him so much so I could even be his daughter.

I think he said his name was Dracule Mihawk he even showed me a picture of him on a wanted poster. His bounty was 600.000.00 before he became a warlord. I laugh at his stupid ideas and told him I look nothing like him or had anything to do with a sell-out pirate...who became a warlord.

When truth is...when I look at his picture I had a little flashback.

Flashback:

"What is the matter...why won't you stop crying?" A deep voice spoke to me carrying me in his arms rocking me. And I remember grabbing on to a little gold cross hanging onto his neck he took it off me quickly. "no [first name] you can't play with that you will hurt you self." His voice got more deeper and serious and I cry again wanting the little cross. He sighed and look down at me I don't remember his face only his big yellow eyes that scared me and the big hat with the light further hanging down it. "Hush now! Stop crying." He snap at me and scared me more so I cry more waving my arms up to his hat pulling it off then dropping it on to the floor.

"Right that is it your mother can deal with you tonight mine going back to bed."

End of flash back...

I don't know why that picture reminded me of him...but I know he is not my father...there is just no way. It's probably because he's the only man I've saw with yellow eyes like my fathers...

But that doesn't mean he is my father for sure there is other people with yellow coloured eyes to out there. It's just very rare is all...

I come out of my daze when one big hands pick me up "there you are! Running off like that is dangerous. A little girl like you needs to stay with the adults on a Big Island like this." Captain shanks says while holding me to his chest. I put my sword away and look up at his big grin on his face.

"I'm not a little girl! I can look after myself just fine! I have done for years you big idiot!" I snap at him angry which only makes his grin wider. He sits me on his shoulder. And continues to walk towards the town...crap how can I get away from these guys.

"So [first name] why don't you tell me why you wanted to come to this Island so bad and me and the crew will help you?" He says holding his hand over my legs to help support me to or from stopping me jumping off his shoulder and running off again.

"I told you I can't..." I say looking at the pirates sitting outside a bar drinking and harassing the young waitress. I'm glad shanks and his crew aren't like that.

"But why not? You think I'm just going to let you go running off on your own?" He ask looking over to the pirates himself.

"Yes! All the other pirates I have been with have let me just do what I want...they don't care! So why do you...? I ask confused I don't understand him or his crew they own me nothing and I have no value to them so why do the care?

"How can you say that! You have been with my crew for 3 months now. Your one of us. Member of the red hair pirates." He says ruffling my hair...

"I still can't tell you why I wanted to come and I never agreed to be a part of your crew sha..." I try to finish my sentence but get cut off by Beckman who grabs me off shanks shoulder and throws me in the air I yelp in surprise and he catches me and throws me back up again. "What are you on about your the little baby of the crew." He laughs with the rest of them.

Making me frustrated and embarrassed I try to hid my blush. But it's pretty hard when you keep getting thrown in the air. "I am not!" I shout has I fall back down and Yasopp catches me this time. "Yes you are...your the little cute girl of the red hair pirates." He says hugging me I push away and very one is laughing again.

"Your all big idiots! Stop calling me little girl! I can look after myself just fine I'm more grow up then all of you put together." I snap Angrily and smack Yasopp head he just smiles and pats my head.

"Aww some one sounds grumpy...maybe she needs a nap." Shanks says sarcastically Yasopp hands me back to him has we walk into a bar which I hadn't noticed from all the yelling I was doing.

"Put me down shanks I don't want to stay in a bar all day so you and the crew can get drunk." I say but he ignores me and rest me against his chest and orders around of beers for the crew so don't even bother to argue just wait till there all piss out of there faces and I can sneak away.

After about an hour the hole crew is singing and getting in to fights. And know one is paying attention to me. So I take my chance and make a run for the door. But has I open the door I bump into some one and follow to the floor. "Ouch! Hey you idiot watch where your..." I tried to finish my sentence but when I look up at the person who had push me over.

I went into shock...

"Mihawk" my words came out quiet and husky he look down at me raising an eyebrow. "Was you about to say something girl!" His voice went straight though me making me feel so weak. He is a lot taller then I had expected and much more intimidating in person. The rumours where right...just looking at this man is terrifying to the bone.

I turned my head down not wanting to look into his Hawk eyes any longer...I feel like he could just kill me by looking at me with these dominating eyes...

I slowly stand up keeping my head down "no nothing..."I keep my words quiet and look back at the Captain shanks who is heading my way and I feel relief when he keeps me up into his arm...

"And where do you think your going [first name]?" He says giving me a smug grin on his face. I just look at him with no emotion showing on my face.

"I see you are getting little kids to join your crew now shanks." Mihawk finally speaks looking down at me. Then to my swords raising an eyebrows his face turns deadly serious. Looking back up to shanks who's face is now serious to.

And just like that very one in the bar has gone dead silent all there eyes watching shanks and mihawk. I look up to shanks who's grip has tightened around me "Captain...what's going.." I get cut off by Yasopp takes me from the captain and walks back to the tables the crew is sitting on. I'm placed down between Yasopp and Beckman I pull on Beckman shirt and show him my worried face. His smiles and pats my head leaning down to me he whispers "don't worry...very thing is okay." But I don't believe his tone of voice or the look he is giving me.

I look back over to mihawk who's eyes are all ready on me. His face looks so angry his eyes look so dead...I don't like him! Not looking way from mihawk I ask "why is he here?" And Beckman turns my face towards him "don't speak looking directly at him he can lip read." Beckman says "and shanks invited him here for a drink...he needs to speak to him." He answers me quietly "what do they need to talks about."

He looks down at me again with a sad smile on his face. "Nothing you need to worry about." I still don't believe his tone of voice but I just nod and smile at him looking back over to mihawk and shanks who are sitting by the bar. Quietly talking to each other.

Mihawk pov

"So shanks why did you invite me all the way out here?" I ask the smirking man sitting next me. He takes a slip of his Beer and his smirk slowly disappears and his face turns serious.

"I think you all ready know why I ask you to meet me." His words are quiet but harsh I can tell he is serious which is a surprise for me. He's usually the most insufferable childish man.

I raise an eyebrow to him "if I already know I wouldn't be asking!" I say turning back to the little girl sitting with shanks insufferable crew. I hear him chuckle and turn back to face him. "You know it was a surprise to me...I didn't think you where that kind of man...guess I was wrong." He voice is full of anger and his eyes even more so.

"What the hell are you on about!" I snap at him furious "I don't have a fucking clue what your talking about!" My words get louder has my patients grows Fin. Hell runs though his eyes and then disappears with in seconds has he smiles at the little girl watching us.

"Mihawk...if you had a daughter would you leave her because she was a girl." His voice is really getting on my nerves. "No I wouldn't...why are you asking?" I feel angler running though me but shock at the same time I look back at the little girl.

She has dark yellows eyes and dark black hair...like [first name] did has a baby.

crack...crack my gaze goes my to shanks who is breaking his class, vines opening out his hand has he completely shattered is it to little pieces. His hand bleeding he slams his bleeding hand down on the bar counter pushing more Glass into it. "THEN WHY DID YOU!" He shouts angrily throwing me into to complete shock.

I don't think I have never see him this way! "What the hell have you been drinking you fucking idiot!" I shout Louder grabbing the colour of his shirt I pull him towards me. "I don't know what the fuck you are so mad about!" I see his bleeding hand hovering over the handle of a sword. I get ready to pull my sword out when the little girl runs over to shanks taking his hand into her little ones.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You Baka!" She shouts at him his eyes still set on mine till he lets out a sigh and looks down at her. "[first name] it's fine it's just a little bit of glass." He smiles at her but she just frowns at him. "Beckman help your captain idiot!" She shouts over the the crew who laugh.

"It's not funny you fucking idiots!" She screams at the top of her voice. And very one goes silent.

She has a temper on her!

"[first name] watch your language!" Shanks tells her in Serious voice. She looks back up to him her eyes like fire. "Watch your own fucking language you stupid TWAT" she screams again

[first name] Beckman shouts her name making her look over to him

"All of you can go to hell! The hole way here you have been keeping secrets from me and treating me like a child!" She squeezes shanks hand!

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop it [first name]" shanks tell her which only makes her do it more.

"I told you all I can look after myself! And that is exactly what I'm going to do!" She lets go of shanks hand. Takes a couple of steps back and a evil smirk appears on her face.

"By the way I forgot to tell you something shanks." She smirks at him lifting up her hand.

What's that [first name]?" He ask standing up.

"I'm a Devil fruit user!" And within that Second she clicks her fingers puff of smoke appears out of nowhere and she is gone.

"Where the hell is she!" Shanks snap looking around the bar worried look on his face.

"I think you lose your little Princess shanks." I say with a chuckle, the girl was very amusing.

He turns around pointing right at me "no ass hole I just lost your little Princess." He says not making any sense.

"What?"

"She is your daughter!" He shouts I choke on my beer.

"Cough...cough! What!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -3 Mihawk and the daughter he never wanted!

 _ **Mihawk pov**_

"what!" I shout furious at shanks "don't talk bullshit shanks! My daughter died at just the age of 6 mouths!" I feel the anger build up inside of me, how dare he claim that little cheeky brat is my daughter!

 _ **Who does this fucking red-haired bastard, think he is!**_

"you are the most stupid person I know! Did you not see her! She is the fucking spitting image of you!" Shanks counties to shout back slamming his bloody glass hand on the bar counter.

" _ **AND SHE HAS THE SAME SWORDS YOU DID HAS A KID! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HOW DID YOU NOT SEE THAT?"**_ His anger buts me in shock I have seen him this piss at me in all the years we have known each other. I remember the gold handles of her swords, she was holding them so tightly when she bummed into me. I did think at first they look like my old ones but the thought didn't stay long because has soon I saw her eyes…

My mind went to complete blank, until shanks come over to us and removed her from my sight. Through the sight of her eyes did make me question who she was for a second…but that is ridiculous (name) is dead! I know she is…

Her mother told me in that letter our daughter and been taken by a high fever overnight…there was nothing the doctors could do…I'm so confused…she dead! She is dead!

 _Isn't she…?_

I sit back down onto my chair running a hand through my hair trying to get my thoughts together. Has the shock takes over my mind…it's been 8 years…have I missed 8 years of my daughter life because I believed a fucking letter!

No! no! this doesn't make any sense! Why would her mother lie to about that…why lie and say our child had die…why!

There is reasons for her to do that to me…

I'm brought out of my thoughts when shanks chuckles at me "you know she is…but somewhere in your head you can't except that you let 8 years of your daughter life pass you by." I hear the saddens in his voice and the pity for me.

"Mihawk, come to my ship I can get my doctor to do an DNA test…and I will prove (name) is your daughter!" I look up eyes wide…did he just call her (name?)

" _ **okay."…. is my only answers has I don't know what less to do…**_

 _ **Meanwhile with (name)**_

 _ **(name) pov**_

Oh my god I can't believe I just did that the hole crew is going to be mad at me! I look around my surroundings I didn't even think of the place I wanted to go before teleporting I ended up right back at the ship…shit!

I have to get away from here and find Rayleigh, he is probably at shakky place. Well I hope he is…if not ill hide out there till he turns up. Shanks doesn't know Rayleigh is the reason my here so he isn't going to think of coming to shakky place even. And I just going to have to hope those two idiots don't dump into each other and Rayleigh doesn't tell him I'm here to train some more with him.

I click my fingers and teleport to shakky place and end up right at the front door…I am getting better with my distance and location very time I teleport. This is a good sign I can work on my devil fruit while I'm here has well.

Knock…knock…knock

I don't have to wait long for an answer has shakky opens the door with a big smile on her face when she sees me. "(name) it's so good to see you!" she sweetly says picking me up into a tight hug. I smile the relief of finally getting to shakky place it's been a year snice I was here and its always has felt like a home to me. " I missed you so much! And look you've got taller." She says walking back in and shutting the door behind her. "I miss you to shakky" I can hear the happiness in my own voice has I hug her back.

 _ **Meanwhile with Mihawk and shanks**_

 _ **Mihawk pov**_

"so all this time you thought (name) was dead?" shanks asks after I have just explained to him about the letter (name) mother sent to me all those years ago. I look up at shanks with a dirty look "don't jump to conclusions shanks we still haven't got the results yet for all I know I'm right and my daughter is dead" I snap this whole situation getting to me.

"seriously you're still saying that! Will you just take a clue here mihawk! Let's look at the facts here she has your swords, your eyes, your hair and the same name has your daughter!" I go to interrupt him but he counties before I can "And she is a cocky, stubborn little know it all just like her father!" I try to stay anger but that stupid smirk on his lips makes me smirk back at him.

"well I'm surprised you put up with her for so long if she so cocky and stubborn." I chuckle turning my head to look out to the sea. My mind goes clam looking out to the sea has only been thing that has claimed me. Being on the sea is the only thing I know…

But now being in this situation I am regretting leaving all those years ago to keep my title has the greatest swords man on theses dangerous seas. I left my daughter with some women who I hardly know and now from what shanks has told me (name) has already been through hell living on the seas snice the age of 5 going from ship to ship defending herself…at just the age of 5 I remember in the bar all those little scars down her arms.

Probably from all the fighting to keep herself alive…also shanks has told me she already knows _**nitouryu IAI**_ – meaning (LAI is to draw your sword, cut the enemy and resheath.) that is an extremely strong move and should take years to learn and to have even of mastered it in the way shanks says she has and to be able to do the second part has well _**rashomon**_ – (eternal life gate – A gate in old Kyoto that has fallen into disrepair) is so unbelievably not even I had masterd a move like that at that age.

Then again she needs to have someone who has been teaching her these moves and helping her to master then so fast. But me and shanks have but two and two together and figure that it has to be Rayleigh. There is no other reason for her wanting to come all the way out here and shanks knowns Rayleigh well enough to known he would help out a young child like (name) because he did the same for shanks when he was a boy. Also I heard he was training monkey D. Luffy for the two years I was training zoro.

I am brought out of my thoughts when the Beckman comes mine and shanks way throwing me the results. I look down hesitant to open it up and read what is inside. So instead I throw it over to shanks. "read it" I demand crossing my arms he smirks at me "wimp" he says with a small chuckle opening it up.

I watch has he face goes serious and then back to its old goofy self. "congratulations mihawk you're a father!" he laughs has if this is a good thing and on the other hand my whole world has just been turned upside down

My little girl…is **alive**!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 mihawk and the daughter he never wanted!_

 _Reader pov_ _It's been a couple of hours' snice I left shanks, crew and that scary swordsman's. I have felt so weird snice I bump into him in the bar… Like his presence it… felt so familiar. Like I had meet that man before specially when I saw those eyes…_ _I have seen those eyes before I would never forget a death stare like that. It's like having the grim reaper standing in front of you about to look in to the darkest parts of your soul._ _I just couldn't ever put those eyes to a face…but if I have meet him before then where? And why can't I remember…I sigh sitting at shakky bar counter she smiles at me taking a drag of her cigarette. "something on your mind (name)? You know can talk to me if you want." She says has she blows the smoke back out._ _I frown at her "you smoke to much shakky." She laughs at me gentle patting my head. " yes, yes I have heard this from you before (name) but were not talking about me." She smiles again sweetly I just frown again._ _Then her face turns a little more serious and her hand goes from patting my head to gently taking my hand. "you know, (name) it's okay to let people take care of you for once… instead of you looking after everyone less." Her voice is soft and she gently squeezes my hand with it._ _I shake my head sadly I learnt my lesson a long time ago I can't rely on anyone for anything. I couldn't even rely on my own parents to take care of me…or even show in any way that they cared in the least._ _I've have had to do everything myself all my life and that is the way I have survived snice I can remember I don't need anyone to take care of me!_ _I don't want to burned anyone with my problems or needs I am not weak…I don't need anyone! But I know shakky will still worry she Is to kind. She shouldn't be wasting her time on silly things like that._ _"I'm fine shakky, you don't need to worry about me." I put on a fake happy voice and smile. She frowns at me obviously not believing me in the least._ _But she just squeezes my hand one more time before turning away to make a drink. "so I guess you're here to train some more…?" she asks while pouring some whisky into a small cup._ _Swigging it down in one go then pouring another turning back to me. "yeah, is Rayleigh still mad about me just up and leaving one day?" I ask worried I shouldn't have really done that…but if I had told him what I went to do he would have stop me instantly._

 _She smirks at me "very!" then swigging down her whiskey again. I guessed he would be…I'm going to have to apologies to him when he retunes back to shakky place. I did send him letters saying how sorry I was for leaving in the middle of training and explained I had no other choice, I had to go._

 _But I didn't tell him why or where I was going so he is probably piss off about that. His is like shanks to over protective I don't need looking after I can do It myself I hate the fact they underestimate me so much! I'm no a child!_

 _I have lived with pirate's snice 5 years old out on the seas! I am the best swords man for my generation for god sake! I can handle myself I don't see why they persist on seeing me has a weak little girl!_

 _I'm not!_

 _"ahahah" starts laughing at me I look up surprised "you look so worried, you know Rayleigh can't stay mad at you for long just give him a hug and put your sad face on and he'll forgive you straight away." She smiles at me sweetly and pats my head again._

 _Shakky is right..._

 _Couple hours later_

 _I have headed out of shakky place to find Rayleigh, shakky told me not go out said the navy was here because of the red-hiared pirates. But I know I can handle myself with the navy. I have a had to deal with those dicks heads snice the first pirate ship I got on. I start walking though the towns._

 _Straight away I notice that all the pirates are running away from the town. Even some of the really strong ones…why? So what if some marines are walking around their only soldiers and navy captains. Fucking scrubs their not even going for most of the pirates because there is to many._

 _Maybe a fight going on?..._

 _I look towards the part of town with all the casinos and bars…Rayleigh is probably over in one of the bars or the casinos wasting his money again, I sigh and start to head up there. The closer I get to the bars and casinos the more navy I see and less pirates and people._

 _I suddenly have a really bad feeling in my stomach and noticed that I'm being followed its only three soldiers at first. But has I continue more and more soldiers start to follow me keeping their distance has they do._

 _Then I notice that I'm not only being followed I'm being leaded one certain way. Like they are leading me into a trap…I don't know why? They are going for me out of all the big named pirates here._

 _I decide to just go along with it and kept walking into this trap…I want to know what mother fucker has set up this little plan to get me. I keep my breathing slow and my hand ready on the handles of my swords._

 _The soldiers clock on that I know what is going on but make no attempt to attack yet…I watch has roads get block with loads of soldiers forcing me to go the way they want or just ending up being cornered. I get lead right back to the docs, but not the part where the red-haired part ship is._

 _But huge navy ships and loads of navy soldiers…shit! I might have made a stupid decision here…maybe being around shanks so much, his stupidest has rubbed off on me. I'll have to tell him later to keep that to himself…_

 _I stop in front of one of the ships looking up I see a face I really didn't want to see! I hate this man I fucking despise him. God out of everyone in the navy why does it have to be ace's killer…the fucking laver monster!_

 _He can drop dead!_

 _I watch has he slowly gets off the ship walking towards me I keep my hands on my swords but show now fear has I lazily lean against a tree and take a big yawn this pisses off Akainu straight away. "aren't you a stupid one coming right into the hands of the navy! What are you thinking…you stupid little girl." His voice goes tough me a disgusting deep voice that is like poison to the ears._

 _I smirk at him and I see the anger that flashes though his eyes when I do "I just wanted to kill sometime." I answer with another yawn winding him up has much has possible "and to be honest if anyone is the stupid one here… isn't it you? Putting all that work into catching one an 8-year-old little girl…aren't you the head admiral…I'm very disappointed… how pathetic!" I say this in the most sarcastic, cheeky and cockiest way possible! And just to real hit the nerve I do a small chuckle right in his face not breaking eye contact for a moment._

 _I watch has all the vines slowly pop on his forehead and his eyes turn into hot rage of fire! His fits shaking at the side of his body and he looks like he is about to blow! When a hand lands on his shoulder from behind. And one of his soldiers whispered something into his ear this didn't seem to calm him down though…I wonder what he told him?_

 _Akainu turns back to me still has angry has ever. "you just wanted to kill some time!" he snaps furious at me "Do you think this is some type of joke! Little girl! Do you even realise how much danger you're in right now!" hisses at me in full rage and still continues "you are surrounded by hundreds of navy soldiers ready to kill you! If I give the order! Or I could just kill you right here and now! If you would prefer!" he threatens me! He just fucking threatened me!_

 _Oh…no,no,no who does this twat think he's talking to! Right you want to start threating an 8-year-old girl, you ugly piss of shit! Well I'll play your little game of threats then! Let's see who wins ASS HOLE!_

 _I'm about to take you down in front of all your fucking men!_

 _I am about to speak when all at once I feel three massive presences coming towards me it sends multiple shivers down my back. I look behind me to see shanks, mihawk and Rayleigh, storming towards me and Akainu all the soldiers scared out of their minds moving out of their way has quickly has possible._

 _They stand right behind me all three of them deadly serious! "threating a child now that's low_ _Akainu!" mihawk is the first to speak his voice his dead cold it sends more shivers down my spine._

 _"hasn't the navy got anything better to do then threaten my daughter…!" his voice coldly and deadly serious._

 _What?..._

 _what did he just say…?_

 _Did I hear that wrong?_

 _I most of heard that wrong!_

 _I look up to mihawk my eyes wide with shock I feel my body freeze in place. He doesn't look down to me though keeping his eyes closed onto Akainu in front of us._

 _I hear whispers from the soldiers "what she is mihawks, daughter! "_

 _"I didn't even know he had a daughter"_

 _"she really does look like him, doesn't she?"_

 _"oh my god! How did I not see the resemblance before?"_

 _I slowly turn my gaze away from mihawk to shanks…who just has an apologetic look on his face…like it wasn't meet to happen like this!_

 _WHAT!_

 _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!..._

 _I look down to the ground my hole head going blank…I hear talking but don't play any attention to it. Has my head starts to spins with questions and confusion… I start to breath heavy has things my mother said start to slowly come back to me…_

" _your father didn't want you because you were a girl! He left because you are a weak little girl and you could even live up to be a swordsman in his eyes!"_

" _your father wanted a boy and instead he got you!"_

" _he hates you and it will never matter what you do in life! You will never be good enough to be his child!"_

" _YOU WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH (NAME)!"_

… _NEVER…BE…GOOD…ENOUGH!…_

 _Those four words come back to me…the four words that shattered me…the words that hurt me for years until I realise I didn't need a father like that! I don't want a father like that! And so what if I'm never good enough in his eyes!_

 _If I'm never going to be good enough then! He'll never be good enough to be my father! and within seconds I snap right back into reality! And I interrupting shanks and mihawk right in the middle of them arguing with Akainu. "SHUT UP!" I shout at both of them and they look down at me with shock faces._

" _(name)" shanks says softly but I stop he immediately "I had this under control before you decided that I needed saving! I am not some weak little girl! Who needs rescuing! So shut up and let me deal with my business and don't get involved!" I stop my eyes full of anger and the hate in my voice so deadly cold it would freeze someone on the spot._

 _They don't say anything still in shock from little outburst. I take their silence has an okay to what I said and turn to see Akainu also shock and anger face._

" _now you!" I snap pointing at him "I don't know who the fuck you think your threating! But I dare you to fucking kill me! I FUCKING DARE YOU! "I scream so loud it hurts my voice "_

" _And then watch has the hole navy collapses under your feet with in minutes" my voice lounder, deadlier and threatening then I think It has very been before! It's like I am spitting poison out of my mouth._

" _has very single classified document of the navy is released world fucking wide! Before your very eyes!" I continue to let out all of my anger in this one threat!_

" _All those dirty dark little secrets! Been shown to the whole world! To every man, women and child!" I stop for a moment to let my threat sink into_ _Akainu big fat head! His eyes burn with pour hate for me at this moment!_

 _"you lying! There is no way in hell a little weak girl like you has information to all of that!" he hisses back and I lose it!_

 _I SNAP!_

 _Within seconds I take out my swords and throw a deadly hit right at him! I did so fast that Akainu just miss it by a fucking hair on his head. "(name)" I hear Rayleigh shout behind me! But I don't care I am so god dame anger at this point in time if anyone gets in my way I will strike them down where they stand!_

 _"don't you dare underestimate me!" I scream has loud has I can. "Because it will be the worst mistake and the last you ever make!" I scream at him has he fits turn to lave! "you want me to prove I know all your dirty secrets!" The tension between everyone is so intense that everyone is just frozen in time watching me and Akainu like their life depends on it!_

 _"how about the island of Ohara! The island where one of the straw hates pirates was born! Oh what was her name now….oh! That's right Nico Robin!" this stops Akainu dead in his place. Has the blood trains from his face._

 _"maybe the world should know HOW the navy KILLED every single person one on that island in cold blood over night!" l laugh at his face to this and continue "or maybe the world would like to know about a more new recent secret like cover up at island punk hazard!" I go to continue when interrupts me._

 _"STOP!" He snaps his hands trying back to normal his face turning stressed and worried "how can you possibly have information to all this! Its highly classified navy intel!" He is so confused I can hear it in his voice._

 _I smirk and roll my shoulders at him. "A lot of people think physical strength is the strongest and the stronger and powerful you become the more power you can take." I feel myself becoming calmer and more collected has I take control of the conversation._

 _"And yes that is true in some cases…but I believe that knowledge is true power in this world! Who needs brute strength when you can utterly destroy someone life without even having to lifting a finger!" I hiss at him his eyes burning with some much rage._

 _"personally I think it's more fun to mentally fuck with people then physically, because for years you can watch has the stress, worry, hate builds up till it destroy them!" I smile sadistically at him with a little chuckle after it._

 _I can feel everyone's eyes staring at me in shock…at this little girl who has just become I bigger threat to the navy then all three of the big name pirates standing behind me, the knowledge of all the navy's darkest secrets…that's power that can take down the world and put it into complete chaos!_

 _"what are you! Monster child!" Akainu spits furious at me then looks up at mihawk like he has brought a demon into the world. I look up to mihawk has well his eyes meet mine, I can't see what emotion he is feeling right now with those dead hawk eyes._

 _The same eyes he has given to me…_

 _I keep my face blank not breaking eye contact with him "what less would you expect Akainu?" I question him curious, but keep my eyes dead clocked with mihawks._

 _"I was born from two deadly heartless monsters…" my voice cold has ice, Mihawks face changing to an emotion I still can't read…what is it upset, anger or nothing at all._

 _I turn back to Akainu not caring either way I said what I wanted "so…you still want to kill me?" I ask coldly. He takes a big breath in of stress and turns to his men ignoring my question._

 _"MEN! We're leaving bored the ships!" he shouts his order and the soldiers act immediately like trained_ _ **dogs**_ _. He turns back to me face dead from defeat "this is not over! Monster child!" he hisses at me I smirk at him evil "oh no, it's only just begun!"_

 _And with that we both turn walking our separate ways, I don't even wait for shanks, Rayleigh or mihawk. I keep on walking until I hear them behind me catching up fast "(NAME!)" Rayleigh shouts so angry and I know he is about to grab me but I'm too tired to deal with this right now, so teleport right back to shakky place before he has chance._

 _Mihawk pov_

 _Shanks and the second in command Rayleigh of gold. D. Roger pirates have brought me back to a women's house of the name shakky they guessed that's the best place (name) would go at a time like this._

 _The women shakky told me has soon has she opened the door (name) fainted on the spot. Well it didn't shock me to much she has had an exhausting stressful day. She leads me to the room where she is sleeping._

 _Quietly I sat next to her on the bed not wanting to wake her from her sleep, she is cuddling up to her blankets. She looks peaceful and in no stress which makes me glad. I saw the shock of horror in her eyes when I told that twat_ _Akainu she was my daughter._

 _That was something I didn't want to see but half expected it and she hates me to…shanks and Rayleigh were more than happy to tell me how much she hates her dad…mostly because of the bullshit her mother told he!_

 _THE FUCKING BITCH!_

 _But…I do have this coming I left her at such a young age with a woman I didn't even get the time to know. I should have stayed or I should have just taken her with me. Looking down at her face now I can't bring myself to see why I left in the first place…_

 _For a title that means shit all to me when I look at her she is the most important thing in my life now. Why couldn't I see it back then?_

 _She gone through hell these past 8 years and it was my job to take care of her and protect her but...I didn't!_

 _I didn't even know she was alive till this morning…god I am an awful father! (name) was right she was made by monsters._

 _But she is not a monster herself! She is wrong there, dead wrong! SHE IS ruthless to say the least! I couldn't be more shock by how strong my daughter is mentally and physically. It makes me very happy but at the same time._

 _Makes me feel like shit…. a normal 8-year-old would never! Be this strong unless they had to fight for everything they had and to fight to even survive. That is what my daughter is she is a survivor! Not a monster!_

 _Just a little girl who has had a life full of pain and suffering and I wasn't any even remotely any help at all in the past 8 years. And now look what has happened she made an enemy out of the navy and with that will lead to the world government getting involved._

 _I smirk leaning down I gently nuzzle her hair and give a gently kiss on her forehead and whisper in her ear "you're going to be such a hand full mi pequeño halcón …"_


End file.
